I Came Back For You
by OtakuLeader
Summary: Harry's going through a lot,including withdrawing from Ron and Hermione,visits of Sirius, and becoming closer to Ginny without realizing it...R&R!
1. Suprises and Plots

Disclaimer: Hello everybody! I decided to try to write another HG story and see how well that goes. My other one didn't do as well as I hoped, but it was my first try at writing a Harry/Ginny romance. Well, here's my second try at it. All Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling. Thanks for everything! A Harry and Ginny Dreamer

_This chapter is dedicated to the Room of Requirement_ (I know it's not a person!) _Which helped me come up with a part of this story for later use, and also to Jaunell and Shanin._

Chapter 1: Surprises and Plots

It was a brilliantly summer day and there were clouds passing through the sun every so often. Everything seemed quite and peaceful, excerpt for one thing. A boy of 15 was sitting under a tree and panting heavily. This boy was not ordinary, having magical powers and also having defied the most feared wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, six times since he himself found out that he was a wizard. He had a thin lightning bolt shaped scar, and his once brilliant eyes were now a dull green. This was how Harry Potter looked as he woke up from another nightmare of his godfather, Sirius Black, being killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Once again, he woke up to the harsh realities of life and what his stupidity almost caused the life of his friends.

Blaming himself quietly, Harry softly whispered, "I'm sorry I let you die, Sirius…" His voice trailed off and Harry looked towards Privet Drive and saw his Aunt Petunia pulling onto the drive.

'Better get going and finish the garden, before she punishes me. Not that I don't deserve to be punished.' Harry thought grimly.

He got up and walked slowly back into the garden and continue to pull out weeds. Aunt Petunia slowly got out of the car and saw Harry. Harry looked at her for a second, and noticed she was wearing a rather pretty green dress, along with a few other new things. All of them as the result of Uncle Vernon getting a raise at his drilling company recently. Harry got up to walk on to another section, when he lifted his head and saw that his aunt was still looking at him.

Wondering if he had done anything bad, Harry nervously said, "What?"

Aunt Petunia opened her mouth to speak, but with a nervous glance, pointed her eyes to the house. Harry continued to act confused, so Aunt Petunia, with a frustrated sigh said,

"As soon as you finish working in the garden, I need-I-just come in for lunch. But finish your chores first!" She snapped, returning to her usual demeanor.

And promptly went through the front door. Harry was confused, but quickly finished his work. Making sure that he had done everything he was supposed to do, he walked up to the house and into the kitchen. What he saw there was a new surprise to him. His aunt had actually made a real lunch for him, with plenty of sandwiches, chips, and juice. Feeling slightly suspicious, he dared to test the food, which actually didn't taste that bad. Actually, they were quite welcoming, since he rarely ever ate anymore and his starving stomach ravenously accepted the nourishment.

He was so absorbed in the food, that he didn't notice his aunt had come in and was watching him quietly. She made a slight noise and Harry looked up and quickly polished off the rest of the food. He stared at her curiously and waited for her to speak. It seemed like an eternity to him before his aunt finally began to move to the seat across from him. Feeling his patience beginning to waver, he said "What?" at the same time his aunt said, "Harry." Feeling slightly suspicious, Harry waited for her to continue.

"Recently I got a…a letter from a friend of yours, concerning of your well being." Aunt Petunia paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued.

"She said that I should perhaps pay more attention to you and try to be a bit nicer to you more often. She also said that I shouldn't question you about your nightmares nor punish you for things you did not do."

During this whole ordeal, Harry's suspicions were clarified, yet he was somewhat intrigued as to who would actually write to his aunt. He tentatively asked,

"Who wrote the letter to you?"

"It was one of those children, the red haired ones. I think her name was…Ginny?" His aunt looked up at him, in an almost apologetic look.

Harry shook his head slightly, and all of a sudden, started to laugh. Aunt Petunia gave him an angry look, and said,

"What's so funny? Here I am, trying to have a 'normal' conversation, and you go out bursting laughing in front of me. So tell, me, what seems to funny to be laughing about?"

Harry continued to laugh, but the look on his aunt's face made him stop, or else he'd not have dinner later on.

"Well," he began, "It's just that if Uncle Vernon came in, he'd probably have a bloody fit and wondering what was going on. You never did anything like this to me before, and it just seemed funny to me, that's all." Harry looked up at his aunt and saw something there that startled him. She looked a bit somber and fearful, and said,

"Harry. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What happened over there in the Department of Mysteries."

Immediately a look of anguish appeared on his face, and angrily replied,

"She told you what happened? Ginny told you everything?" Harry's voice was rising and the once calm atmosphere was now destroyed by a more angrier and sad one.

"Y-yes. She told me that your Godfather died, Sir-." Aunt Petunia was interrupted by Harry, who yelled loudly,

"Don't say his name! Nothing happened and it doesn't matter if anything did." Then Harry stomped off upstairs to his room, very angry at Ginny who had the nerve to tell his aunt what happened over the summer to him, while Aunt Petunia went to her own room to look at the letter again.

Meanwhile, up in his room, Harry was thinking how he would act next time he and Ginny saw each other, and what her next letter would be going to as well.

'_If the next letter she sends is to Aunt Petunia, then I'll have to corner her at one point and ask her what's bloody wrong with her. And if she decides to write a letter of seeing how I am, I wouldn't care nor would I write back.' _Harry thought angrily. But deep down, he really did want her to write to him, even if it was just to say she was sorry for what she did, and it made him feel almost real again, away from this nightmare.

And the only other person who knew that was someone who was only a mind away from Harry's, someone who discovered something that he was delighted in knowing and would use it against him, someone who had complete access to Harry's mind…for a while at least.

Harry felt his scar sear for a moment and in a sarcastic voice said,

"Tom must be happy again." Not knowing that this time, he would actually fall victim to Voldemort's and would also end up being the most hardest ordeal he would have to come to yet. But being merely a teenage wizard, Harry brushed it off and slowly went into a much deserved sleep after a very exhausting day.

'_Perhaps my birthday will be better and maybe Aunt Petunia will forgive me, just this once.' _With that last thought Harry drifted off to sleep, slightly hearing Voldemort laughing in his mind about getting back at Harry using a weapon he had already used before.

We have come to terms….

Well everyone, there you have it. If I don't get at least between 4-6 reviews, I'm going to feel like I should just write for my friends at school or something. So please push the little button in the corner and review!

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer


	2. Mind Choices and Presents

Yays! I got enough reviews to make me happy! You guys are the best! Later on, when I have time, I'll thank you within the chapter. Right now I am having wrists problems from swimming, but I should have a new chapter ALMOST every week. Anyways, here's the disclaimer!

_Disclaimer: _I own none of the rights to Harry Potter, except for the dreams I have in my head that allow me to create these chapters, and of course, a Boggart that may or may not come up in LATER chapters.

_This chapter is dedicated to Gabby and the boy who sits to Sarah and never talks. Gabby because she despises Harry Potter (Doesn't that make you want to torture her?) And that boy because there was a boy in my dream that didn't talk until I said something wrong and he RUDELY corrected me. Maybe you should do something similar, eh Sarah? _

"_My lord, what is it you are thinking?" Said a random Death Eater._

"_I am thinking of how great my plan is and how this time Potter cannot avoid doing exactly what I want him to do." Said a delightful voiced Lord Voldemort._

"_Avoid what, my lord?" The Death Eater dared to ask._

"_Falling in love." Voldemort laughed evilly and said, "Is Bellatrix ready with the potion yet?"_

"_I believe so, my lord."_

"_Good. Tell her to prepare to move to the area you have designated where those blood traitors the Weasleys live at in no less than an hour."_

"_Yes, my lord." The Death Eater kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and rose to leave._

_Voldemort quickly pulled out his wand and said, "Crucio!"_

_The Death Eater panted for a moment and painfully looked at his Master._

"_That was for questioning my ideas. Now go."_

_The Death Eater apparated quickly, leaving a very satisfied Dark Lord behind, who said,_

"_Potter, are you watching me? If you are, listen to this. I am going to get back at you in a way you would never imagine. I will get you at Hogwarts…"_

Harry woke up quickly and rubbed his scar. Ever since Voldemort had invaded his body in the Department of Mysteries, he'd been able to watch and listen to more and more of Voldemort's plan to get and destroy him, and this new one particularly bothered him the most. He stretched a bit and saw that it was 11:55pm, 5 minutes before he would turn 16. Harry walked towards his window and opened it, knowing that soon owls would come in to give him presents or Hogwarts letters. He stifled a yawn and sat at his desk, grabbed a quill and parchment, and began to try to figure out what Voldemort meant by him falling in love and how he'd break into Hogwarts.

The next ten minutes were spent with Harry writing things like,

"_Use a disguise like with Moody and have the new DADA teacher try to kill me again…" _

Or maybe things like,

"_Use Cho or some other girl I know to go against me or have me love them…"_

At this part, Harry laughed and wondered why in Merlin's beard he ever liked her. _'It was_ _because she looked pretty and used to be good at Quidditch._' His mind said.

"Oh, yes, that's why. It could have worked for a while, if she hadn't wanted to talk about her problems and stuff about Cedric and stuff. Great, now I sound like a girl."

'_It's your fault you don't really talk or answer your friends' letters anymore."_ His mind said. _'You should get a girlfriend or at least another friend that's a girl and NOT Hermione, however smart she is. She'd probably just analyze all your problems and eventually give you a 10 pg. report on things like "Reasons WhyYyou're Depressed" and "Happiness Today, Gone Tomorrow: Why you need friends" or something like that._

silence and crickets chirping

'Hello? Anyone there?'

"You're right, but I'm not saying about what. Goodbye!"

'Wait! You should pick Gi-'Click!

Harry turned his attention toward the window as 5 owls came in, one of them his own and one very eerie looking one that was clearly the largest of the bunch.

They all sat on his bed post, waiting for him to take off the parcels they had on their legs. He went to Hedwig first, and saw that Ron wrote a letter wishing him a happy birthday and that he would receive his present that he and Hermione got for him when he arrived at the Burrow soon. The other two owls were from Hermione and Hagrid, saying the same and wishing his well being.

Clearly confused as to what everyone was going at, he approached the eerie looking one, which did look quite pretty with shiny black feathers, green eyes, and a small white zigzag patch on its front. If Harry didn't know better, this owl was just like him. He picked up the letter and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly. It was from Ginny. He read the letter, which said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope my owl got to you alright. (I forgot to mention. Fred and George have been so mean to me lately, that I threatened them that in the future I would mix my Bat-Bogey Hex with the Furnuculus Curse if they didn't stop pestering me, and it worked! They gave me money to buy an owl, and this one is what I picked. His name is **(Insert NAME HERE! ). **His name means…well. You'll know sometime when you're here with me and the others…) Anyways, I'm sorry if that letter I wrote to your aunt-_

Harry slightly huffed here.

_-Was unexpected, but something compelled me to write it, and well, I just feel that you should know that it's okay by me if you ignore me completely now or something. But seriously, you need to stop blaming yourself and take some action! Do something that would make Sirius proud of you. Like plan some pranks on people or something? Not on me, mind you! Well, I better get going and send this letter off before Ron finds out that I've got a better and LARGER owl than he does. Hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S._

_Hope you like your present!_

Harry looked up and suddenly realized that a very large parcel was tied to the owl's back. He gently removed it and slowly began to open it. What it contained made Harry cry and he started shaking from trying not to laugh. It was one of the most heartfelt things Harry had ever received, it was……

Bwhahahahaha! Now I know why authors like cliffies! It's so they can infuriate people so that they will be compelled to read more of the story! Sorry, but what's done is done. And thanks to my beta-reader, Alayne Cira.


	3. Of Friends and Fainting

Disclaimer: Own none of HP except the dreams I have that enable me to write stories and the non-existent bubbles that my beta constantly says I don't have.

Hello everybody! Just wanted to give a great big thanks to those that reviewed and stuff. And thanks to my terrific beta as well. Thank yous will be given to reviewers at the end of the next chapter. Read and review!

_Chapter dedicated to A Lack of Color who writes such great stories about Harry and Ginny that I have and still enjoy so much. Read her stories if you like Harry and Ginny to the ends of the world, or in her recent story, to Italy. Cheers!_

'_recap'_

_Harry looked up and suddenly realized that a very large parcel was tied to the owl's back. He gently removed it and slowly began to open it. What it contained made Harry cry and he started shaking from trying not to laugh. It was one of the most heartfelt things Harry had ever received, it was…_

Chapter 3: Of Friends and Fainting

It was a picture of a large black dog running with a tail between its legs as it tried to get past a lawn that had a muggle man who continuously sprayed water from a water hose at the poor dog. Sirius looked like he was still quite young looking. Harry pulled off more of the paper and saw in the corner that his mother and father were laughing as Sirius at he tried yet again to get past the lawn. Harry sat down and looked at the picture, unmoving for what seemed like an hour. He smiled slightly and thought how in his next letter, he'd tell that he had something for Ginny, but would later get it when he arrived at the Burrow when the time seemed right. He sighed contently, put the picture down, and slowly drifted off to sleep, whispering,

"_Goodnight Sirius." _As he gazed at the brightest star in the night sky from his window, Sirius.

And Harry had the best night's sleep he had had for weeks.

The next morning Harry awoke to the soft caress of sunlight streaming over his face. He turned a bit, and smiled. The dream he had last night was a good one. It was connected to the picture Ginny had given him. He was playing with Sirius, who was in his dog form; around him were all his friends and family, smiling and laughing. It was as if they were celebrating his birthday with him. He slowly sat up and the more he thought about it, the more his face turned into a look of weird concern.

During the whole dream, which Harry noticed was slowly fading away, Ginny seemed unable to join into the festivities with a happy look. Or rather, had an anxious look on her face, mixed with sadness that her smiled betrayed.

'_Why is it that Ginny's more in my dreams and stuff?' _ Harry wondered. _'Maybe I'm supposed to do something that concerns her?' _ Harry shook his head, and like all arrogant males at his age, forgot about it for a while. Harry vaguely wondered if the Dursleys had even remembered that it was his birthday. He stretched a bit and looked at his clock. 10:30, it read. He gave a strangled sort of yelp, jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed, and descended down the stairs as fast as he could.

While thinking the whole time, _'Great. You've done it now Potter. Your Aunt's going to give you more than and earful and chores to do. Especially on your birthday, you fool.'_

He walked cautiously as he entered the kitchen, smelling the delicious faint aroma of food still lingering, he turned his head to the table and was surprised to see the largest breakfast ever seen in the Dursley household. And yet another little surprise was when he took his seat and noticed a small note from his aunt to him which read;

_Harry,_

_Eat the breakfast I made for you, all of it, or else. Just do the dishes and the rest of the day is yours. Your Uncle, Dudley, and I are not going to be home until late. Oh yes, and Happy Birthday._

_Yours truly,_

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry couldn't have believed his luck. First the present, then the dream, and now this? It was altogether going to be a very eventful day. Perhaps they would…_'No.' _Harry thought stupidly. _'There's no reason for them to come. They're probably busy with the Order, or homework.'_ Harry thought. He had a slight slimmer of hope that he could go with the Weasleys just for today and celebrate his birthday, but then he remembered that they had promised him that they would have a party at the Burrow later for him. He sighed and suspiciously began to eat the wonderful that was made just for him. By the time he had finished his third helping, he had barely even gotten halfway through all the food his aunt had made. And he didn't want to know the 'or else' if he didn't finish the food. He was sure that his aunt would have some way of knowing that he didn't finish the food.

"If only Ron was here," Harry said loudly, lowering his head onto the table. "He always was good for unwanted food, being the pig that he is."

"I heard that." said a voice.

Harry immediately stiffene

d and grabbed hold of his wand. He relaxed when he saw that it was his best friend. He got up and they patted each others backs.

"When did you get here, Ron? Did you bring anyone else? Is everything alright?" Harry said excitedly.

Ron laughed a bit, a slightly mischievious look in his eyes. "I just arrived, everything's fine, and now I'm going leave as soon as-"Ron stopped mid-sentence, saw the said food from earlier, gave a cry of happiness, and tackled the food.

There were tears in his eyes as he nuzzled a muffin before he bit into it. He was already on his second helping before Harry realized as to what just happened and started to laugh. When Ron was on his fifth helping, Harry began to worry. Ron hadn't seemed to have slowed down his pace in eating.

"He really is a pig, isn't he?" Said Hermione, who was leaning in the doorway, her hair seemingly longer and not as bushy.

"Hermione! You're here too? What's going on? Do you know why Ron is like this?" Harry asked, giving Hermione a hug as they sat down on the opposite sides of Ron.

"Well?" Harry said expectantly.

"You see, it's like this. Lately Mrs. Weasley has been so busy with the Order that she hasn't been home lately, and so she left Ginny in charge of cooking. Ginny's an excellent cook and stuff, like her mother, but Ron is another story. He's constantly asking Ginny to make stuff at all time for him to eat at all sorts of hours. Just last night the prat woke up at two in the morning, woke up Ginny, and asked if she'd make him some waffles. Well, Ginny blew up at that! And so she woke me up, told me that she'd be back in the afternoon, and took off from the windowsill on her broom. She looked like she was crying as she left too…" Hermione added as an afterthought.

"Really? So where is she now, and what does that have to do with Ron acting more like a pig?" Asked Harry.

"Just look what happens." Hermione said. She reached over to grab a muffin from the plate the same one that Ron had. He gave her a growl, but when she glared daggers at him, he winced and he gave a puppy look at her. She sighed and let him have the muffin, in which he was devouring happily.

"I see your point," Harry laughed, "but what does this have to do with him eating?"

"Apparently, Ginny hasn't, in Ron's stomach, cooked enough food to satisfy himself. But for me and you, it would have been comfortable. So when he saw all the food you had here, that is why he's acting like he's never seen food in his life." Hermione finished matter of factly.

Harry was about to ask Hermione what he had tried to ask Ron before he decided to help himself to the food, when Ron gave a loud sigh of contentedness. He saw the look on his friends' faces and said, "What?" Both of them shook their heads. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Let's go."

"But to where?"

"You'll see. But first we have to put this blindfold on." Hermione said, smiling. She took a piece of cloth, took off his glasses, and tied it around his head. Then she and Ron lead Harry to the fireplace and all three cried, "The Burrow!" Harry felt a familiar tug at his navel as he and his friends landed into the living room of the Burrow. He spat out some ash and waited expectantly for them to lead him to wherever he was supposed to be at. Harry reached out for them, but an unfamiliar hand hesitantly touched his. He froze slightly and said, Who's this?"

"It's me, Harry. Now come on and come with me to my room. I've got to show you…something." Ginny dragged Harry up to his room, and him without an seeing capability whatsoever, was getting more and more nervous by they minute. When they were in her room, Ginny let go of Harry's hand for a moment, and Harry felt a slight lost that confused him. He was rewarded when he felt her put something in smooth and long in his hand.

"What's this?" He said.

"Your Firebolt. Now let's go." She said, rather impatiently.

"But how-" Harry was stopped when Ginny said, "Are you going to let me on or not?"

"Uh, well yes. Of course." He stammered.

The broom levitated itself from the ground and Harry got on, feeling thrilled to have his broom back. He heard Ginny get on, and sensed that she felt lost as to what to do next.

"Aren't you going to wrap your arms around me so that you won't fall off?" Harry said questioningly. "Oh! Yes, of course. I was just thinking about something, that's all. And no, I'm not telling you where all this is leading to, Harry." Ginny giggled slightly as she saw Harry pout.

'_He's just too much to not poke fun at.' _She thought comically. Ginny sighed and breathed in Harry's scent. _"If only, if only…" _Ginny whispered.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked. "Uh, no. Just fly straight so that we're outside and then-"Ginny was cut off when Harry gave a triumphant whoop, and sped outside. Although he couldn't see, Harry felt more excited than ever to be back on his beloved broom again. He felt Ginny's arms to continue to tighten him, but that only made him want to go faster and do more tricks. Ginny managed at one point, while shaking uncontrollably to take off the blindfold and to look down.

Harry did a somersault as he took it off and he felt something tug at his heart as he saw all his friends at school, the Order members, and the rest of the Weasleys and others cheering him on to come to them and they shouted "Happy Birthday Harry!". He laughed and noticed Ginny had relaxed slightly, yet still was shaking. He brushed it off and sped towards the end of the woods that were near the others. He heard Ginny give a cry of fear, despite her being a Quidditch player, while Harry played a Wronski Feint. He stopped just in time and he and Ginny landed on the ground safely, still out of view of the others.

Ginny refused to let go of Harry and was shaking with tears coming into her eyes. Harry immediately took hold of her and said concernedly, "Ginny? Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes. That was-was the most thrilling and scariest thing I have ever been through. Thank you." Ginny stuttered, gave a sort of crazed look at Harry, and fainted.

"You're welcome?" Harry said nervously, not thinking for a moment. Harry laid Ginny down on the grass when he saw a little boy come running towards them and started jumping up and down stating that he wanted to be just like Harry one day and ride a broomstick like he did. Then, the boy saw Ginny lying on the ground, bent down, shook her rather hard, and said, "MA'AM! ARE YOU SLEEPING?" Rather loudly into Ginny's ears. Ginny leaped up, fear and pain in her eyes, and quickly fell back down again. Harry started to laugh as the other people were coming, but a glare from Ginny stopped him.

He bent down and helped Ginny to her feet, who was already starting to gain some color back in her face, especially red. Harry led her to Hermione to hold on as he was crushed to death by Mrs. Weasley and the rest of them. He eyed the presents and cakes at the tables with interest, while the Weasley brothers looked at Ginny and asked,

"What happened to you two as you were flying? You looked rather scared, little sister." Said George humorously.

"I WAS NOT!" Ginny yelled defiantly. "I was just a little, nervous that's all."

"Yeah, sure you were. And you weren't holding Harry so tight either." Fred said.

Ginny began to turn a darker red when Bill cut in and said, "If I were you Ginny, I'd get revenge on the person who didn't listen to you in the first place." He chuckled and asked Harry, who was wearing a nervous grin on his face, "What did happen when you two landed?"

"Um, nothing really. Just, um…" Harry stopped, went behind Ginny, who wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and said, "MA'AM! ARE YOU SLEEPING?" Gave a mischievous laugh and took off running, with Ginny hot on his heels saying, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT POTTER!"

Everyone just laughed as the two were running, while the Weasleys were glad to see Ginny finally acting like she used to be before Harry had entered their lives and brought both happiness and pain to them. They all turned around and went back to the party.


	4. Drinking, Discussions, and Yours

Disclaimer: Own only said non-existent bubbles and dreams of HP. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling!

Thank yous for the last chapter updated will be at the end. And thanks to Alayne Cira, who in her smartish ways found a lot of mistakes in the other chapters that have been corrected before I posted them, though I can't remember if I corrected them all.

_This chapter is dedicated to all of Yukari, Nyamo, and (shudder) Kimura's students. Osaka, Tomo, and Kagura, Sakaki, Kaorin, and Yomi. I wish you all happiness and hope that you all be together forever. Thank you for all that you've taught me, especially Miss Sakaki, Osaka, and Tomo. I'll always love you all! (A/N) If anyone can tell me who they are, you get a non-existent bubble from me as a prize. Seriously!_

Now read and review, this time, LONGER ONES please, for the sake of these lovely people of whom they have lavished their adoring attention to me!

"ALL HAIL RA, THE SUN GOD!"-Tomo

Chapter 4: Drinking, Discussions, and Yours

"Harry! Quick! Come here and try some of this FireWhiskey some of the Order left! It's really good!" Ron said incoherently, while hiccupping every so often.

"RON! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU FIND THAT! I thought I hide that bottle well enough so that you wouldn't find it! How did you figure out I had hid it in your mother's medicine cabinet?" A very haughtily Hermione retorted loudly.

"Well-hic- I said to myself, Where would a -hic-smart, pretty girl like Hermione-hic- hide any FireWhiskey to keep-hic-away from men-hic-like us?" Ron said, starting to turn red in the face.

"So I decided, where a -hic- hangover potion-hic, hic-was, then that's where I'd find this -hic- wonderful FireWhiskey!" Ron giggled delusionally. (OKAY, my beta! I know this isn't really a word, delusionally, but can we say it does exist, like the bubbles?)

During this whole ordeal, Harry had tried to suppress his laughter on seeing the look on Hermione's face. It went first to bright red, most likely from when Ron called her 'pretty', to a pale white, and back to red all in a matter of seconds. The look on her face told Harry that another argument was going to happen. He sighed half-heartedly and rose to leave from the grass under the tree they had been sitting under, when Ron grabbed Harry in a neck hold and stated,

"Harry, my best friend! Please, try some of this FireWhiskey and show Miss Know It All here that we're perfectly fine and able to -hic- contain ourselves!" Ron said, and without another thought, took another swig of the Fire Whiskey, and gave nearly half of its contents to Harry.

Harry choked on it a bit and eventually got out from Ron's drunken grasp. All of a sudden, he felt very….happy. And light-headed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry knew that he should try to keep a sane mind for a little bit longer, just enough so that Hermione could tell him what to do next.

"Harry? Are you listening?" Hermione said, disapproving with the way her two friends were acting.

Harry shook his head and tried to focus on her more clearly.

"I'm going to go take care of Ron, before Mrs. Weasley finds out what that idiot did to you and himself." She pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed as she saw Ron talking to one of their female classmates she'd seen at school, but didn't know by name. "At least you're not as bad as he is when he gets drunk. Just don't stray too far, keep your wand with you, and make sure that someone's with you, alright?" Concerned was written all over Hermione's face.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself and replied, "I'll do my best, and maybe I'll stay with Ginny a bit. Yes, I'll do just that. Good luck with Ron though…." Harry's voice trailed off as he saw Hermione catching up to Ron, wherever he was. _'Now to go find Ginny.' _ Harry thought. Harry looked around and thought he saw a flash of red hair turn the corner part of the Burrow leading near the pond by the garden. He started running, but being in the state he was, he stumbled and caused the few remaining people to look at him. He ignored them, and in a topsy-turvy way made it to the garden. It was getting a bit darker, and Harry was starting to feel a little cold. His head started pounding suddenly and he quickly went and sat down on the swinging bench by the pond.

Harry looked around and felt calmed somewhat, despite his head hurting. He was lost in thought when he heard a splash that snapped him out of his reverie. "Ginny, are you there?" He called out. No one answered but the soft chirping of crickets and an occasional frog or two. Harry sighed softly. Even though this atmosphere was calming him, he still had the weight of the world on his shoulders, AND he was drunk. The effects hadn't worn off in the slightest, and the thumping in his head didn't help either. Harry slowly felt his eyes closing and he slowly drifted off to sleep on the bench, and whispered, _"Thank you, my family…Ginny, where are you?"_ Everything else became still as the crickets and frogs were singing. The only thing that moved was a silhouette that was seizing Harry with sad, shining brown eyes that quietly walked down from behind a tree and sat down next to Harry, and slowly took his arm and hooked it with hers. Then she sighed, and Ginny fell asleep, a slight smile on her face.

Awhile later, Harry woke up slowly, thinking about snuggling into his covers more, when he felt someone against him. His eyes sprang open and slowly relaxed when he saw that it was only Ginny. He vaguely looked around and realized he must have fallen asleep.

'_It's probably way past midnight,'_ Harry thought. _'It's a wonder no one's panicking as to where Ginny and I are. But then, how'd this blanket get on us? And what's she doing here?' _ As if Harry's question was answered, Hedwig flew down from nearby tree and dropped and rested on Harry's arm, a note in her beak, read it, and said,

"Thanks Hedwig." Too late he realized that Ginny was still there and Hedwig hooted loudly, which further helped Ginny wake up.

Ginny stretched slightly, and tried going back to sleep by cuddling more into her pillow, still trying not to wake up. _Her pillow... _Ginny's eyes popped open, saw Harry staring at her, tried running away, but do to her legs being wrapped around the blanket and her arm still locked with Harry's, fell and ended up dragging Harry down to the ground with her.

"Ow, it hurts." Ginny said, trying to keep the tears down. She opened her eyes and stared into a pair of emerald eyes looking right at her. _'Harry's eyes…'_ Ginny thought. _'Wait a moment! What do I think I'm doing!'_ Ginny got a panicked look on her face and tried to move once more, and at the same time Harry had tried to get up. It happened so face that neither knew what to make of it. As soon as Ginny fell again, Harry landed almost on top of her, but he had spread his arms to in time, but at the same time Ginny turned and they both could feel their lips scarcely touch the others. Harry pulled back and sat up, and not looking at Ginny, helped her up. Ginny bit her lip as she sat up, confused as to what had just happened. Harry felt somewhat akward in this silence, and decided that he should be the one to talk first.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Ginny, and um...I won't tell anyone what happened right now if you don't, okay?" Harry said rather lamely.

Ginny felt a flash of sadness, but shook her head and brushed it aside. _'Those feelings are of the old Ginny, not me.' _Ginny's head turned toward him, but still not looking at him, said,

"It's okay. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you in the first place." Ginny whispered.

"Hmmmm." Harry mumbled. He continued on and said, "But why are you here in the first place? I called you earlier during the party because I accidentally got drunk, and I thought I saw you here, but no one answered.

"Oh, well, I…I had wanted to go get my present to you from my hiding place and when I got back you were asleep. So I decided to wait until you woke up, but I guess I fell asleep too." Ginny stopped talking and tried to untangle herself from the blanket. When Harry realized what she was trying to do, he helped her. He turned around to see Ginny stand up, basking in the moonlight. Harry's mouth opened slightly. Ginny felt him watching her and her curiosity caused her to ask tentatively, "What?"

Harry closed his mouth and said breathlessly, "You look pretty in the moonlight."

"Um, thank you." Ginny blushed a bit, but quickly fought it back down, thinking, _'Get a grip, Ginny. No use giving your hopes up just be content as a friend and he'll never hurt you again. He could never like you the way you used to. You gave up on him months ago, why open up old wounds? Do you really want to be running away from him again? He still wouldn't come get you, because he doesn't love you that way. And the Chamber, it was just because he's Ron's best friend. He'll never come back for you again. You're just plain Ginny Weasley, the only girl and youngest in the family. He didn't mean what he said just now, and that almost kiss was an accident. Didn't he just say to keep quiet about it? He did…' _ Ginny felt tears in her eyes, and when she saw Harry looking at her quietly, she attempted to turn away but a quick seething pain in her ankle made her stop and collapsed into Harry.

She breathed raggedly, and after she calmed down, she looked up into Harry's eyes. _'I'm made of stuff stronger. If anything happens, he'll have to work for it.' _ He slowly lowered his head and said, "I'm here for you."

Ginny smiled weakly at him as he helped her to sit down. Her eyes widened when she saw him take off his shirt, and then tore a bit of cloth from it. He went to the pond and soaked it with the cold water. '_What's he doing now?' _Ginny wondered. Harry came back and kindly asked, "Which one hurts?" Ginny raised the right one slightly, and Harry began to wrap the cloth around it to ease the swelling and pain. Finished, Harry rose and sat down next to Ginny. Ginny felt Harry's bare skin again hers and felt warm suddenly. She started to shiver, but not from the cold.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked. For some reason, he felt he should press on and logically asked, "Is it because I'm giving you attention that I normally haven't given out for a while, especially to you?"

He sensed Ginny nod, and was surprised when she said, "Why?"

"Because you've always been there whether I noticed you or not, and lately I feel like… maybe you could be the one I trust most right now about my secrets and fears?" Harry's voice seemed to waver and when Ginny looked up to Harry's eyes, she saw a different person than before. This was a Harry that was vulnerable. Ginny could hardly believe what was happening. Harry wanted _her _to be the one he'd share his secrets with, when everyone else had already tried. He knew that he didn't say it outright, she could see that his eyes were pleading with her to say yes, but there was also mistrust and rejection if she didn't.

She realized that right now, in some unimaginable, she had the power to hurt him even more than he already was, not knowing why it had to be her. But there was something else there that frightened her, and she knew that if she accepted she'd be his prisoner for life, without him knowing what he'd done to her. Ginny saw tears starting to form, and for a moment she thought she saw a different emotion, something that was opposite of fear, yet so like it... For the longest time she just stared into his eyes, thinking how much she wished she knew him better. Without realizing it or completely understanding what she was about to do, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered,

"I'll be yours, Harry."

A weird sort of fire sparkled between Harry's eyes, and he slowly started to cry in front of her, until he was sobbing into her shoulder. Ginny rocked him gently until he stopped. For a while neither moved, until Harry felt that Ginny was falling asleep again. He rose slowly, and laid her down onto the bench long ways.

"_Thank you Ginny."_ Harry said.

"_..You're welcome…Harry…" _Ginny whispered before falling asleep.

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead, lowered himself to the ground next to her, and whispered, _"I love you Ginny."_ And fell asleep, feeling better now that he had someone that he could have to talk to and share everything with.

But when Ginny declared that she would be Harry's, it had different meanings to the both of them, whether Harry and Ginny liked it or not, and all in good time they would find out, thanks to a monster who was awaiting for the moment to make a move.

The only other person that was happier about this than Harry was someone no less then 200ft. away who was watching and went to go report to her master.

Wow! Long chapter! Now lavish you adoring attention on me and make some LONG reviews to keep me happy, please! Onto the thank yous from the other chapters before.

drgn prncss-You actually have a friend who will do that? Lol. Yeah, it just came up in a dream I had about one of my anime shows, Gravitation. Glad you liked it!

Siriuslyobsessed-Lol. I wouldn't mind if the group plays tricks at Hogwarts, but that may be in either long from now or in another story. Keep reading!

Been-You'll see probably one or two more chapters soon.

beachbabe17-Thanks for everything, and more chapters soon!

Well, that was good. Hope everyone likes this chapter and the next one! Keep reading and reviewing!

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer


	5. Royal Misgivings

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP boy and his friends. I own only the inspirational bubbles I have now and then and the complete rendless thought that I have no clue as to where this story is going. Thanks to the Cira chick, who, cause I'm her friend can't hurt me as writing these chapters. Cheers!

_This chapter is dedicated to my favorite family relative, Tia Cindy, for all that she's done for me since I was born. hopefully we can go to the N.B.Ridaz concert on the 9th. Thank you for being with me always. I LOVE YOU!_ Oh, and thanks to my beta as well.

_Somewhere in a mysterious house on the other side of Stoatshead Hill. _

"_Bella, tell me what you've seen concerning Potter and Ginny." A slow silky voice drawled._

"_Very good news, my lord. Potter and the Weasley girl were all by themselves after the guest soon began to leave. I stood by near the pond's edge and hide in the reeds, watching him. Eventually he fell asleep, drunk, and later the Weasley girl came and fell asleep with him." Bellatrix Lestrange looked at her Master before continuing on._

"_Then, someone came and dropped a blanket on them, and a note apparently. A little after the witching hour Potter stirred and his owl came. Then the Weasley woke up, terrified, and tried to run away from him. Unfortunately for her, the blanket was wrapped around her and Potter, so she fell, dragging Potter with her. And when they did fall, it seemed to me that they had kissed. Then the Potter boy went all weird and asked her if she could be the one he would tell his secrets and stuff. "_

"_All's going according to plan. That is not all, is there, Bella?" Her master said, while twirling his wand, a malicious glint in his eyes._

_Bellatrix blinked for a moment, and said happily if not hesitantly, "No, my Lord. There is a bit more. The girl agreed to be 'his' and Potter cried on her shoulder for a long time like a baby. Eventually he got up and before he went to sleep, I heard him whisper 'I love you' to her, but whether or not he meant it, I do not know as of now." _

"_How very…how very intriguing. Potter declaring his love to someone I know to their very depths of their soul, while he knows nothing. Alas, even I can see why she ever liked him in the first place…"He stopped, and with an angry look realized that Bellatrix was still there._

"_Why haven't you finished the preparations, Bella?" Her master lashed at her._

"_I have my Lord, all I need is one thing. The item in which at the right moment will activate and send Potter and the Weasley brat with him." She said defiantly._

"_Ah, yes. Here." He tossed her a small box carelessly and said, "Now go." Before he disapparated. _

_Bella opened the box and saw a very simple yet beautiful golden chain that had a small pearl drop emerald in it, with a tiny diamond in it. She smirked at it, placed it down, and went to the other room, knowing that all too soon her master's plan would work, and went to bed._

_Shortly after she went to bed, a star fell from the sky and slowly made it through the only open window in her house. It hovered toward the box, and went inside it. An eerie light surrounded the box, and as Bella woke up for the last time in the night, she could've sworn she heard a bark-like laugh float in the house before she went to sleep._

_Well, there you have it. R&R!_

_AHAGD_


End file.
